


Dwell in Possibility (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我生病的时候，就愿意给朋友们写100字应梗。<br/>这次：Reese试着掩饰衬衫上的一大块血迹。<br/>鉴于我亲爱的还没看S3，所以这组小段子设定在接近S2的时间线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwell in Possibility (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dwell in Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766776) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**希望尚存**

 

 

Title:Dwell in Possibility

Author:Draycevixen（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Pining, Drabble Sequence, Misunderstandings

 

**Summary** **：**

When I'm sick, I write drabbles for friends' requests.

The Small Hobbit asked for:  _Reese trying to hide the large bloodstain on his shirt._

As my lovely mate has not yet seen season three, this is set rather nebulously in season two.

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1766776>

 

授权：

 **BLANKET PERMISSION (under certain conditions):** I am happy to give permission for any of my stories to be translated or podficced as long as you link back to my original story and credit me. It would be particularly lovely if you wanted to post it to AO3.

 

 

**摘要：**

我生病的时候，就愿意给朋友们写100字应梗。

这次： _Reese_ _试着掩饰衬衫上的一大块血迹。_

鉴于我亲爱的还没看S3，所以这组小段子设定在接近S2的时间线。

 

**警告：**

误解，渴望

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

老梗，双向暗恋。

译者不分攻受，AO3也不分攻受。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Dwell in Possibility** **希望尚存 =====**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

John原本打算道声晚安就赶快回家独自去舔伤，不过Bear却捉住了空气中最微弱的味道，朝前特工皱皱鼻子，耷拉下耳朵，呜呜地哼哼。

 

Finch重重叹了口气。“我去拿急救箱。”

 

马里诺犬用鼻尖顶了顶John的手掌。大个子拍拍狗狗，小声嘟囔，“要不是你这个爱操心的家伙，我就可以溜之大吉了。”

（I would have got away with it too if it wasn't for you, meddling dog）

 

“再敢多说一句关于Velma的玩笑， _Freddie_ ，那你就没有利多卡因这么好的福利了。”（译注：利多卡因，局部麻醉剂）

（One Velma crack,  _Freddie_ , and you won't get any Lidocaine）【注】

 

Finch利落地戴上了橡胶手套。

 

John不得不别开视线。他必须扭过头去。

 

“用不着。我应该回家了。”

 

是Finch按在他胸口的手，让他避免血尽而亡。

 

 

【注】

 

本段这个梗，是源于1960年代美国著名动画片“史酷比”（Scooby Doo）。后来2002年改编成了同名电影。讲述一群青少年带着一只名叫史酷比的大狗，在据说闹鬼的房子里抓鬼的故事。其实那些所谓的鬼都是罪犯之类的坏人。

 

在动画片里，每集最后的点睛之笔就是反派的一句台词：I would have got away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids，要不是你们这些爱管闲事的熊孩子，我就能溜之大吉了。也就是这一段里Reese对Bear说的那句话。然后Finch听出了特工的引用，才故意接了下去。

 

Freddie是这群孩子里最帅最有吸引力的男生，Velma则是一个戴眼镜的聪敏好学的姑娘。因此Finch警告Reese，要是他胆敢叫他Velma，开他玩笑，那么就不给他打麻药。【=v=

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

“脱掉衬衫，Mr. Reese。”

 

“没什么要紧的。”

 

“这对我来说相当要紧。”Finch的手轻柔向下，划过John胸前白色衣料上氲开的那一大片殷红。

 

“别。”John都没意识到自己的反应是多么剧烈，直到他狠狠抓住Finch的手腕，而小个子男人吃痛地倒抽一口冷气。

 

他触电般放开了Finch。

 

“对不起。”拘谨的老板摘下手套，避免了一切眼神接触。“我没想到你……我很抱歉。”

 

Finch _知道了_ 。

 

前特工忙不迭出声安慰。“这用不着改变任何事情，Finch。”

 

“谢谢。”Finch递上急救箱，“另外请无需担心，Mr. Reese，抛开我的感情，我保证以后双手都规规矩矩的。”

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

不仅做出了保证，Finch甚至转身离开，留给两人足够的空间。

 

前特工其实很确定，在Grace之前，Finch和Nathan一定有些什么，但那隐居的亿万富翁永远不会想从John身上得到超出友情的任何东西，因为他了解关于Reese的 _一切_ 。

 

即便明白得如此通透，他依旧发现自己心里当真有些苦涩的失落。

 

负面因素不能掐灭希望的火花，而Finch已经教会了他再次燃起希望。他不知道自己是不是能够为此原谅那个人。

 

……Finch的手在他身上略过，并非以他所渴望的情人姿态，而是无比专业的医疗必需，倘若他还能忍受这个，那么他就至少还能保持某种最微弱的可能。

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

John已经快走到家了，他觉得自己很可悲，当年那些训练毕竟让他相当擅长分析现有数据并且对情况作出最有利的战略部署。

 

_抛开我的感情，我保证以后双手都规规矩矩的。_

 

他是个彻头彻尾的白痴。

 

 

前特工迈开长腿，一步两级地蹿上图书馆楼梯，想着究竟要怎么表达。

 

他什么都没来得及说。他还没打好腹稿，就已经无意识地伸手碰到了Finch，小个子男人用相当激烈的防御性姿势直接把他甩开。

 

“我误解了（misunderstood）。”John双手捧起Harold的脸，拇指轻轻拂过他的脸颊， _请求着_ 。

 

“误解（Misapprehension）是件很糟糕的事情。”Harold柔声回答，探身吻了他。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/07/21

 


End file.
